Rosefell
LittlePrettyRose LittleGhostlyRose Quotev LittleGhostlyRose LittleGhostlyRose LittleGhostlyRose ---- EmpressValentine Quotev |date = September 8, 2018 |website = Quotev (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Written Story |status = In Progress |creator = LittleGhostlyRose |cocreator = EmpressValentine |writer = LittleGhostlyRose And EmpressValentine |artist = LittleGhostlyRose}} ' Rosefell' is a AU By LittleGhostlyRose , also known as Lauren and called such by few, on Quotev, she also collaborates with EmpressValentine, also known as Val by Lauren, to edit each chapter of the online book. She came up with the concept of this AU 4 days after coming to Quotev, then finally published the first version of Rosefell on September 8th, 2018. She then met EmpressValentine on a group that same day, which they then started collaborating on Rosefell. Lauren writes the chapters, then EmpressValentine edits them. Lauren has stated that at first she just thought of a random name for her AU, which at first was Rosetale. Then after realizing that was already a thing she decided to rename it Rosefell. She originally planned to change it after she completed the book, but after realizing the name was a actual pun, she decided to keep it, and then posted on her activity about the fact it was a pun name. The pun was 'Rose' 'Fell' referencing the fact that Rose, one of the major characters, fell into the Underground. EmpressValentine thought it was just brilliant. The reason Lauren 'hired' EmpressValentine as a Editor was because Lauren knew she was was not the best at descriptive words, and because this AU was fairly serious, sad, and comedic, she decided to have somebody edit the chapters. This strategy so far has been very successful in her eyes. Rosefell also had a huge concept change around 2 months ago because Lauren had thought since she was much better at writing now, she might as well 'fix' the book. but she found the original concept still did not satisfy her so she changed a lot. from Rose's own character to minor changes such as Rose having more relatives. So far she think this change was for the better. Unfortunately, Rosefell is updated quite slowly, due to the fact it takes awhile to make each chapter. Lauren has said that she tried to get each chapter out as quickly as she can but she also needs to make the art for each chapter (Well, she doesn't need to, but she wants to) which in average takes her 1-2 hours. School also gets in the way as well. She has stated that she tries her best to get chapters out as quickly as needed. However she doesn't promise that they will be out in the span of the same or next week after the most recent chapter was published. Characters Undertale Characters Toriel mostly the same as always aside from the fact she's now seen wearing an apron most of the time, because she cooks alot more because Rose lives with her. Even though Rose is most of the time looking for humans with the skeleton brothers. Most of the time the food has something to do with either pumpkins or bread. She is around 100 or more years old. Asgore Hasn't been changed in appearance whatsoever. He is around 100 or more years old. Sans Now has a turtleneck shirt under his jacket rather than a t-shirt. Rose forced him to do that even though he's a skeleton. She simply doesn't believe his whole 'I don't have skin, so I won't get cold' phenomenon. He is older than Rose by 1 year physically. She is older than him in mental terms. He is 20. Papyrus Same as always. He is physically older than Rose by a year, but is younger than her in mental terms. He is 20. Undyne Now has a bag of extra normal spears in case of emergency, Rose is quite paranoid, so she asked her to do that in case she doesn't have time to summon her spears. She is older than both Rose, Sans and Papyrus by 3-4 years. Also younger than Rose in mental terms. She is 22. Alphys Same as always. She is barely 19 years old. Muffet Is the same. She is 20. Mettaton Is the same as always. He is 21. W.D. Gaster He is a mysterious character who resides in the Void, along with Chara. His relationship to the other characters is currently unknown, aside from that it seems that he knows Chara to some extent. His age is unknown. Chara The same. Chara is portrayed as a female 14 year old, and currently is in the Void, along with W.D. Gaster. Most of the time referred to as a they. Frisk Portrayed as a 13 year old female. Also most of the time referred to as a they. Asriel He was 14 years old and is currently Flowey. He 'died' around 29 years or more ago. Technically more than 20 years old. Flowey He is currently more than 20 years old, and is technically Asriel. He has memories of Rose, Chara, Toriel, Asgore, and as for the rest of the characters, he does have memories of most of them from when he was Asriel, but as children. Small Notice All the characters have gone through very noticeable behaviour changes due to Rose coming into the story, whilst appearance has not changed much. Added Characters Several characters were added into this AU, and there may be more, however these are the currently confirmed canon characters: Rose Elizabeth Violet Rose Elizabeth Violet, aka the main protagonist, grew up in the Crystal Light District Of Ebott City. She is a serious woman, very paranoid as well. She has a huge obsession with Pumpkin anything, and dislikes fast food. She absolutely hates and avoids alcohol because of her alcoholic parents. She also has Agraphobia, or the extreme fear of sexual abuse or assault. And depression+anxiety. If you have read Rosefell, then you would probably know if her being sexually, physically, and emotionally abused by her parents and some people at her school. She also hates getting attached to things after Asriel and Chara died. If you have read chapter 1, you will see she says "i'd rather stick with human than giving it a name and getting attached to the dreadful thing." This proves the fact she hates getting attached to any living being. She also hates humanity for...obvious reasons. she has peach-blonde hair that she wears in a side ponytail. she wears a black cardigan above her pink straped shirt with a small hole shaped like a heart in the top middle, and she wears a hot pink skirt, pink stockings, and black flats. Rose is physically 19, but mentally 29. She died when she was 19. Orchid Lilac Ebony Orchid Lilac Ebony is a secondary character who has been mentioned many times. Rose adores her, and feels very guilty for leaving her when she did. All that has been said about Orchid is that she is apart of a girl band called 'The Moonlit Stars' with four other girls , Alina Rohn (pink haired girl) Skylar Fawn (purple haired girl) Mckayla Lou (Blonde haired girl) and Catherine Rayn (Tealish haired girl). She is Rose's cousin. Orchid has long greenish hair, green eyes, and wears a blue turtlenecked dress, with the first half being a light blue. she wears light blue leggings, and blue flats. She is currently around 28-33 years old. She was around 9-12 when Rose committed suicide. Rain Luna Violet Rain Luna Violet has only been mentioned in Rose's OC Info page. She was apparently Rose's twin sister who died when they were both 9. Nothing else has been said about her. her appearance has not been revealed, aside that she might have pigtails as a hairstyle. She was 2 minutes younger than Rose before she died. Her soul is currently in Asgore's castle, and her body is most likely in the basement of Asgore's castle. Fay Lina Violet Has only been mentioned once, but she is apparently Rose 's grandmother and Rose's mother's mother. She apparently also have given Rose her iconic black cardigan. Her status and age+appearance is unknown. Rose's Mother Rose's Mother currently does not have a canon name aside that her last name is Violet. She abused Rose physically and emotionally. She is alive, most likely around her 40s or 50s, and is in jail. Her appearance is unknown. Rose's Father He also does not have a canon name, and his last name is unknown. He abused Rose mostly physically and sexually. He is currently deceased for unknown reason. A candidate for how he died may be smoking, as he was an alcoholic. The Moonlit Stars They are all around their late twenties or early-mid thirties. They have not been mentioned in the Story itself, but has been mentioned in the Art Gallery of Rosefell on Lauren's published category in her profile on Quotev. Locations There were minor changes to the world of this AU, most added new items or furniture to areas. Undertale Locations The Ruins Still then same aside from there now being a Hair Band and Pink Shoe Lying Around by the three rocks puzzle. They belong to Rose. in Toriel's house the bedroom that in Undertale the protagonist would sleep in now has a second bed on the left side of the room. the covers are pink, so is the sheets, the frame is white, and the nightstand is white. Snowdin There's now another station with pink streamers at the top. That's Rose's station. if you, the player, were to play a game version of Rosefell, if you interacted with it, the text would probably go as follows: * You see a knife at the bottom, and a photo of a brown haired girl , a small goat boy that you do not recognize, and a girl that looks a lot like Rose." Waterfall The Echo Flowers are now more abundant, and some have Rose talking to them, possibly just her rambling to herself or talking to Asriel and Chara. Roses are also abundant here. Hotland Alphys has pumpkin basically everything in her fridge, and has anime dvds lying all around her lab, even some on the outside of the lab, nearby it's entrance. The CORE Nothing new aside from roses in flower pots are everywhere, as well as Buttercups. Asgore and Rose placed them there before Chara and Asriel died. New Home Chara and Asriels bedroom has pink streamers on the floor, and a empty jar which used to hold Asriels dust. Added Locations The Surface Currently has only been mentioned, but eventually the monsters will go here. Rose's House Some of the characters may eventually go here with Rose. It is currently abandoned, and it is falling apart. The only room that has remained mostly intact is Rose's old room. It is located in the Crystal Light District of Ebbot City. This district is mainly focused on residential areas. Rose's House is in a more abandoned area of this district, near by the edge of Ebbot City, close to MT. Ebbot , which is probably why Rose was able to get to MT. Ebbot without a car or some other transportation. Trivia & Miscellaneous Info. * Lauren comes from Delaware, USA , but she currently resides in Florida, USA. * You can ask questions about Rosefell on Lauren's Tumblr. * Lauren has been doing digital art for 2 years. * Lauren's age has remained anonymous. * Please do not request any type of reveal (whether it be FACE or Voice) because she has stated she is quite uncomfortable with such things. This may be due to things such as cyber bullying and predators. * Rose always has a knife on her. It's so she can imitate cutting herself even though it doesn't injure her whatsoever, because she's dead. * Flowey does not talk to Rose whatsoever, and basically tries to avoid her because of the memories he has of her and Chara. * Sans secretly is scared of what Rose is capable of. He always questions how sane she actually is, and her mental health, but Rose never answers his questions. As if she didn't think she was worth it.................. * Toriel worries about Rose alot because every night she hears crying from her room, but just like with Sans, Rose never answers her questions. * Alphys sees Rose as like a best friend. * Muffet and Rose seem to be very very close. Muffet seems to also be attempting to find out why she fell down into the Underground. * Asgore and Rose seem to have drifted apart after Toriel left Asgore because of the new law he made that all humans who came down to the Underground would be killed, and probably due to Rain's demise as well. * Frisk seems like they think they are above consequence, as seen in chaptor 2, at the very end. * Rose and Orchid were purposely named after flowers, the reason is currently unknown, as Lauren has not revealed why she did that. * Rose prefers Muffet's over Grillby's. * Lauren has stated that no, Rose will not have any romantic relationship with any characters, atleast, not during chapters 1-5. She may decide to start having some romantic hinting during the rest of the chapters or have actual romantic action. * Currently Lauren has confirmed that yes, eventually Rose and Sans will become a couple. She says that she basically dug herself into it. Even her sister agrees that Lauren dug herself into that ship through having Rose and Sans be very close friends. * No, Rose is not completely unable to 'die' . However it is very difficult. The only way she can completely cease to exist is if she lost all of the will to live anymore (Basically her soul turns completely grey. She would only have 24 hours to regain any little bit of determination before ceasing to exist.) Or her soul is completely separated from her 'body' and then destroyed within 24 hours. * Gaster Blasters can and will destroy Rose if she were to go into their blast radius. * Rose had started to lose her will to live when her sister, Rain, died, Due to falling down MT.Ebbot as Rose said in Chapter 3. She simply stated that there are 'More than just one hole on this damnd mountain '. Rain had a bravery soul and it's currently in Asgore's castle. * Rose is a literal tsundere to Sans, and sometimes to Muffet. * Rose loves the flower she is most likely named after, which are roses. * Rose's favorite color is probably red or black. * Rose had not had any type of romantic interest in boys on the surface. * Rose's parents began to drink after Rain died, which is probably where Rose's abuse began. * So far, the current antagonist in Rosefell is most likely Frisk. * Lauren has said that she just prefers Chara and Frisk as females, and does still refer to them both as them/they most of the time. * Rose had no respect for humanity, which is why she refers to Frisk as she instead of they. The only humans she has respect towards is Chara, Orchid and her late sister Rain. * There is a possibility that Rain was named 'Rain' because her death was the beginning of Rose's long abuse and eventual suicide. * Rose hates fast food. * Lauren seems to most likely have Rosefell's Story planned in her head, as she has already given the chapters names, and most aren't even published yet. * So far, chapter 2 is the longest out of all the chapters, and it could have been longer if Lauren had decided to not put any timeskips, though some were most likely necessary. * The only other character to have had their perspective seen in the story aside from Rose is Frisk. The most probable characters to have their perspective written in the story next is possibly either Sans or maybe even Orchid when the cast gets to the surface. * Rose can remember resets. The most likely reasoning for this is because Lauren may want to have more emotional moments in the story featuring Rose, because Rose is currently the only character aside from Sans and Alphys to have depression. She also has anxiety, and an extreme fear of sexual abuse , aka Agraphobia, due to her sexual abuse from her father. * Orchid has a kindness soul. * Lauren had already named Alina Rohn , Alina, before she found out that Jessica Grey from Glitchtale's daughter was named Alina. Put simply, the two characters sharing the name 'Alina' is a mere coincidence. Any other characters in Rosefell that may share a name with any other character(s) from any other AU(s) is also a mere coincidence, unless stated otherwise. Story * Prologue: Broken and Bruised * Chapter 1: The Last Human SOUL * Chapter 2: The First Reset * Chapter 3: 100 Resets Later * Chapter 4: Genocide * Chapter 5: Promise me, Please... * Chapter 6: An Ending? * Chapter 7: Things seem good * Chapter 8: Anti-Monster * Chapter 9: Scatter! * Chapter 10: An Unfortunate Situation * Chapter 11: Turn of Events? * Chapter 12 Gallery Rosefell Chapter 2.png|Rosefell Chapter 2: The First Reset Art By LittleGhostlyRose RosefellChapter1Art.png|Rosefell Chapter 1: The Last Human SOUL Art By LittleGhostlyRose RoseVioletReferenceSheet.png|Rose Violet's Official Reference Sheet Created By LittleGhostlyRose Rosefell Title Page.png|Rosefell Official Cover RosefellLogo.png|Rosefell Logo RosefellRoseViolet.png|A Picture Of Rose In An Alternative Outfit. Also Shows Some Of What Rose Had Gone Through When She Was Alive Art By LittleGhostlyRose RosefellChapter4.png|Rosefell Chapter 4: Genocide Art By LittleGhostlyRose RosefellChapter3.png|Chapter 3: 100 Resets Later Art by LittleGhostlyRose Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Written story